Kinfolk
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Taehyung agak kelewat batas dan membuat Seokjin pusing. Underage, Incest, sedikit Polyamory / Threesome. BTS itu, Rap Monster, V.
1. Chapter 1

Kinfolks

Cast: BTS Jin, Rap Monster, V

Rating: T-M

Genre: Family?

Warn: Incest, Underage, Polyamory (Underage! Taehyung naksir kakaknya sendiri, Seokjin, tapi mungkin karena cinta yang tidak kesampaian dia melampiaskannya pada dua laki laki sekaligus.)

(Aku pikir hal seperti ini menyeramkan kalau terjadi di kehidupan nyata.)

XXX

Tiga bersaudara Kim. Seokjin pikir tidak ada yang istimewa soal mereka, cuma Seokjin sebagai anak sulung, Namjoon, dan Taehyung si bungsu. Mereka bertiga sangat berbeda dan agak susah membuat mereka dekat -bukan hanya sebatas akur.

Taehyung anak yang gampang hilang. Mudah percaya pada orang asing dan selalu penasaran dengan hal baru, benar benar anak yang polos, bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang tidak punya rasa curiga dan waspada sama sekali. Sisi baiknya adalah dia punya banyak teman, dari anak yang paling pendiam dan pemalu sampai dua saudara yang marganya berbeda.

Namjoon anak yang suka membaca dan belajar. Dia sama sama selalu penasaran dengan hal baru seperti Taehyung, tapi dia punya lebih banyak kewaspadaan daripada Taehyung. Itu membuatnya jadi anak yang muda panik, tapi sayangnya dia juga anak yang kikuk dan punya sentuhan 'maut' -dia bisa menghancurkan apapun, dia adalah dewa penghancur.

Sementara Seokjin. Jarinya bengkok mungkin karena dia terlalu sering menggenggam joystick. Matanya bermasalah mungkin karena radiasi dari pesawat televisi. Tapi itu semua tidak menghentikannya dari main videogames. Dia anak yang setia; setia pada satu game di satu konsol game yang itu itu saja sejak pertama dia main videogames. Kalau sudah main susah sekali berhentinya, cuma ada satu hal yang bisa membuatnya berhenti;

Makan.

"Aku mau makan mie." Kata Taehyung. Seokjin mendengarnya samar di balik bunyi tombol joystick yang Seokjin tekan dengan cepat.

"Jangan sering sering makan mie, nanti ususnya lengket." Kata Namjoon.

"Hyung-mu benar, Taehyung. Tidak baik makan mie sering sering." Kata ibu mereka.

Seokjin segera membawa karakter dalam gamenya berlari ke arah bendera dan selesai, satu level lagi terlewati.

Pintu kamar Seokjin diketuk.

"Ayo makan." Kata ibunya.

"Iya."

Seokjin makan dalam diam. Pikirannya ada di karakter tukang ledeng dengan celana kodok dan topi merah yang berjalan dari kiri ke kanan sambil mengadu kepalanya dengan bata, bertemu jamur dan venus flytrap dan kadang kadang masuk ke bawah tanah lewat pipa air raksasa.

Setiap anak di keluarga ini punya dunianya sendiri dan saling tidak terpengaruh kalaupun Seokjin menghabiskan seharian penuh main game, dan Namjoon tiba tiba hilang untuk pertukaran pelajar, dan Taehyung pulang nyaris jam sepuluh malam karena main dengan anak tetangga.

Jadi waktu Namjoon benar benar pertukaran pelajar ke New Zealand, Seokjin tidak kaget apalagi mendadak sedih. Sekarang Seokjin cuma tinggal berdua dengan Taehyung untuk beberapa waktu dan dia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Dia terima terima saja waktu Taehyung menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar Seokjin, "Hyung." Panggil anak itu.

"Ya?" Jawab Seokjin singkat. Dengan cepat tangannya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit turun, matanya masih fokus pada game dan tangannya bergerak di joystick.

"Ikut, ya."

"Ya, sini nonton aku main."

Sejak saat itu Taehyung yang mungkin kesepian karena Namjoon Hyung-nya yang lebih komunikatif daripada Jin Hyung-nya yang setia pada videogame pergi pertukaran pelajar ke luar negeri jadi lebih sering main ke kamar Seokjin. Beberapa kali dia tidur di ranjang Seokjin dan Seokjin sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Taehyung itu anak bungsu dan stereotype anak bungsu itu adalah anak yang manja. Butuh perhatian yang terus menerus dan selalu butuh ditemani. Seokjin sebagai kakak merasa itu bukan hal buruk untuk menemani Taehyung daripada dia cari perhatian di luar rumah dan mendapatkannya dari teman yang tidak benar, lebih baik Seokjin yang menemaninya -lagipula Seokjin tidak akan menjerumuskan Taehyung ke hal buruk kecuali videogames.

Dan mungkin karena Taehyung nyaman bersama Seokjin jadi walaupun Namjoon Hyung sudah kembali dia masih tetap bermain dengan Seokjin, atau lebih tepatnya menonton Seokjin main videogame.

Seokjin terima terima saja selama semuanya masih dalam batas wajar.

Tapi Taehyung ternyata anak yang tidak wajar.

Dua bersaudara ini sedang tidur di kamar Seokjin suatu malam. Pendingin udara dinyalakan karena kemauan Taehyung dan Seokjin menurut saja. Tapi Seokjin merasa punggungnya dingin dan begitu dia dengan masih setengah tertidur meraba punggung dia merasa bajunya tersingkap, Seokjin pada awalnya santai saja, mungkin tidak sengaja tersingkap atau tertarik tangan Taehyung yang tidur di belakangnya. Jadi Seokjin menurunkan bajunya dan tidur lagi.

Tapi itu terjadi lagi, kali ini panas dari badan Taehyung terasa jelas dan Seokjin dengan kesal menurunkan bajunya. Dia mau tidur dengan tenang tapi sulit.

Dan itu terjadi lagi, ditambah Taehyung yang merapat dengan sangat rapat dan rasa hangat di punggung bawah Seokjin, di atas pantatnya. Rasa panas itu agak sedikit basah lembab. Seokjin bangun.

Taehyung terlihat segar dan terlihat kikuk dan Seokjin mencoba mencerna semua yang bisa dia lihat dan dengan cepat menyimpulkan kalau ini tidak beres.

Jadi dengan akting setengah tidur dia pergi ke luar ke kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Seokjin melepas semua celananya, memperhatikan sensasi lembab mencurigakan di bagian pantat celananya dan dia langsung merasa tidak mengantuk lagi.

Sifat yang Seokjin miliki bersama dengan Namjoon adalah kewaspadaan, walaupun Seokjin sepertinya punya bakal akting jadi dia tidak terlihat sepanikan Namjoon dan dia sebenarnya tidak suka berpanik panik ria. Tapi hal ini benar benar membuat Seokjin panik. Memang tidak baik mencurigai orang apalagi adik sendiri, tapi Seokjin sudah kepalang curiga.

Konklusinya jatuh pada Taehyung tertarik pada orang yang sangat tidak boleh dijadikan objek ketertarikan, kakak laki lakinya sendiri. Itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak baik dan Seokjin sangat tidak setuju.

Dia harus menghentikannya tapi bagaimana.

Karena curiga pada saudara sendiri juga hal yang kurang baik.

Seokjin pusing dan sama sekali tidak mengantuk lagi.

Dan begitu Seokjin kembali ke kamarnya, Taehyung sudah menghilang. Seokjin rasanya ingin sekali kali menjitak anak itu.

Tapi Seokjin masih berusaha bersikap biasa saja saat sarapan keesokan harinya.

Tiba tiba ibunya bertanya, "Kenapa makanmu sedikit?"

Disitu Seokjin merasa ini sudah sangat parah dan dia harus mencari penyelesaiannya supaya Taehyung tidak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi pada siapapun lagi tanpa menyinggung dan mengacaukan atmosfir keluarga. Dan ternyata berpikir seperti ini membuat Seokjin merasa mual dan hilang nafsu makan.

Dan mulai hari itu Seokjin jaga jarak dengan Taehyung. Dia jadi lebih bisa menangkap pandangan mata Taehyubg saat melirik selangkangannya, tapi dia tidak berkomentar apa apa. Seokjin cuma berpakaian lebih tertutup, sepolos mungkin, berusaha untuk terlihat tidak mengundang sedikitpun, bahkan kalau bisa dia pinjam celana kodok Namjoon yang kelihatannya sangat aman.

Dan ternyata dari Namjoon jugalah dia mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Aku mau kuliah di New Zealand." Kata Namjoon.

Seluruh keluarga menyetujuinya.

"Kalau Seokjin, kau masih mau ambil akting di Seoul."

Seokjin menjawab dengan sangat mantap karena dia punya alasan yang membuatnya sangat mantap; menjauhi Taehyung, "Iya."

Taehyung terlihat sedih karena dua kakaknya akan kuliah jauh darinya, "Terus aku kemana?"

"Kau cari SMA yang bagus saja dulu, pikirkan ujianmu. Tahun ini baru Seokjin yang akan kuliah, kau masih punya Namjoon." Kata ayah mereka.

"Tapi kalau Namjoon Hyung pertukaran pelajar lagi aku sendirian." Rengek Taehyung, "Hyung, janji jangan pertukaran pelajar lagi."

Namjoon cuma tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tidak janji, ya, Tae."

"Yah, Hyung!"

Seokjin senang, setidaknya dengan jauh dari kakak kakaknya Taehyung bisa belajar untuk tertarik pada orang selain saudaranya.

Seokjin melupakan masalah lembab mencurigakan di pantat dan kuliah dengan bahagia, dia pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan ringan, dengan jarak yang solid dengan Taehyung karena Seokjin memang jarang sekali pulang.

Dia main videogames lagi di kamarnya.

Tiba tiba pintu kamarnya di ketuk, "Bisa kau panggil Taehyung dan teman temannya, aku sibuk di dapur."

"Iya." Jawab Seokjin.

Seokjin terlalu fokus pada game sampai tidak tahu kalau Taehyung membawa teman temannya ke rumah. Seokjin pikir itu hal bagus, Taehyung berteman adalah hal yang selalu bagus, mungkin dia sudah mulai tertarik pada orang lain selain kakak kakaknya yang mana juga bagus. Seokjin jadi penasaran siapa teman teman Taehyung ini.

Kamar Taehyung hening dan pintunya terbuka sedikit. Ada sedikit suara yang tidak berisik dari dalam.

Seokjin langsung saja membuka pintu kamar Taehyung.

Dan menemukan Taehyung menindih seorang pemuda sambil ditindih seorang pemuda kekar lagi.

Seokjin terkejut.

Apa poliamori lebih baik daripada incest?

Atau incest lebih baik dari poliamori?

Apa kedua pemuda ini cuma pelarian dari kakak kakak Taehyung?

Apa kesamaan antara kedua pemuda ini dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon?

Seokjin pusing.

XXX


	2. Note

Halo.

Aku bahagia kalau ada yang ngeri dengan fanfic ini. Itulah yang aku inginkan.

Terimakasih.


End file.
